


Take a Bite

by chamyl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kink Exploration, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl
Summary: “You should sit on my face.”Aziraphale chokes on his drink, champagne spraying all around him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 252
Collections: NTA #8 - Is This Your Card?





	Take a Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Sex Position Poker' on the GO-Events server. The card I was handed randomly was the 'Bottom Feeder' ([NSFW link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ASn9H-AXh1C2xGy6kdNapKDXEX7lSyyi/view?usp=sharing)).

“You should sit on my face.”

Aziraphale chokes on his drink, champagne spraying all around him.

He has no right being surprised, he’s the one who asked Crowley if there was anything at all he wanted to try two hours ago. But Crowley hadn’t replied, just shrugged and screwed opened another bottle of wine, and Aziraphale had all but forgotten about it.

Now, deep in their cups, Crowley’s request startles him out of the warm, fuzzy bubble he was in.

He blinks, takes stock of their situation. They’re in Crowley’s apartment, and there’s some bebop music playing in the background. Something sultry and no doubt created to inspire humans to commit sinful acts.

He’s sitting on the floor, his back against the surprisingly comfortable, but still stylish sofa Crowley specifically miracled into existence for him.

Crowley, for some reason, is also on the floor, flat on his back, close to a wall. He stretched out his long, long legs, resting the back of his feet against the wall. He’s looking at Aziraphale upside down, his head tilted back.

And he just said he’d like him to sit on his face.

The angel has an automatic reply ready for him, a reflex he’s developed over the centuries whenever Crowley asked him to try something scandalous: _ out of the question, Crowley _ .

But it’s different, now. Now, he  _ wants _ to try new things. And, again, he’s the one who asked his demon whether there was anything at all he wanted to try.

It’s a recent development between them - all this kissing and touching and making love. It’s fantastic. And Crowley is such a generous lover. He’s always focused on giving Aziraphale whatever he might want. And that’s why he thought it’d be nice, for once, to ask Crowley what  _ he  _ wants instead.

He stands up, wobblily, and stops with a hand on the fly of his trousers, looking down at the demon. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Crowley gives two quick nods and licks his lips eagerly, and Aziraphale undresses, feeling his lover’s gaze fixed on him.

When he’s down to his socks, sock garters, and shirt, he kneels next to Crowley’s head. It’s more than a little awkward. He doesn’t quite know what to do with himself, but the demon is already reaching out, guiding him over his head, facing the wall.

“Angel, angel…” Crowley breathes against the inside of his knee. “Always loved your thighs. And your arse. I’ve always wanted to take a bite of them, you have no idea.”

Aziraphale doesn’t know what to say to that confession, so he just lets Crowley’s hands lead him down, down until he can feel the demon’s breath against his bare arse. Crowley’s tongue uncurls and begins licking between his cheeks, an act so delicate and intimate it takes Aziraphale’s breath away.

He leans forward and unzips Crowley’s impossibly tight jeans, finds him already hard though they have barely done a thing. Aziraphale conjures his hand to be wet and slippery and wraps his fingers impatiently around Crowley’s cock.

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't murder the author we had a word limit of 500


End file.
